


Good Pain

by Xenafox



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Dry Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn. Just porn. They had a bad day and sometimes Barnaby is an upstart so Kotetsu has his way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Pain

Kotetsu tugged on Barnaby's hair as he kissed him hard, pressing against his partner's soft lips and enjoying the little whimpers that slipped out as he pulled each blonde strand. His other hand slid down Barnaby's bare side to the edge of his boxers, fingering the fabric eagerly.

It'd been a bad day. A bad, bad day, resulting in a fight and Barnaby threatening to sleep at a hotel for the night. Somehow they worked it out, through a lot of yelling and crying. Half of it was Kotetsu's fault, half of it was Barnaby's fault. They normally didn't fight quite that hard.

So when Kotetsu got near Barnaby, he had grabbed him and kissed him and whispered through tears that he was sorry for being a dumb old man. He'd kissed him back before he could respond, though Kotetsu knew he was forgiven by then.

He didn't stop kissing or touching him and they found themselves there on the bed, Kotetsu stretched out naked underneath Barnaby, grinding up against him. The friction provided by those soft and stupidly expensive boxers was wonderful but Kotetsu was getting tired of it.

“You should take off your stupid underwear,” he said when he found a moment to take his tongue out of Barnaby's mouth.

“M'underwear's not stupid,” Barnaby said, sounding almost drunk. He wasn't. Neither of them were. Miraculously they worked things out without a drink.

Kotetsu tugged at it and grunted. “It's in the way, take it off. You really want me to come all over it?” he asked with a grin, no longer pulling at Barnaby's hair. He just played with it instead.

“You will not. These cost a lot of money – they're designer!”

Kotetsu snorted. And he remembered one more reason – out of many – that reminded him why he loved Barnaby. What a whiny little jackass he was sometimes...he'd take care of that. “They're gonna be crusty designer boxers soon.”

Barnaby shot him a look of disgust and quickly rolled off him to pull off his boxers. His cock sprang out, hard and proud, as Barnaby deposited the boxers on the side of the bed. “There! Happy!?” he asked, rolling on his back.

Kotetsu rolled on his side, propped himself up, and stared at Barnaby's handsome naked body. “Mmmm, almost.”

“What? Is it about earlier? Kotetsu, not now, I don't want to-oooohhh...”

Kotetsu wrapped his hand around Barnaby's dick, giving it an expert squeeze, knowing just the way he liked it. “No, no. Forget earlier. ...I mean, don't forget it, that fight sucked, but I'm more concerned about the sex we're not having.”

“I JUST took off my box-ooooh.”

Kotetsu had started to stroke him already. He loved watching Barnaby come apart in his hands like that, he really did. It really was nice after a fight, where Barnaby was worked up and angry, to just unravel him like that. It was fun to watch his eyes close, and watch his strong body squirm while he thumbed his spongy tip.

Barnaby leaned his head back, a little moan escaping him when Kotetsu touched him. Kotetsu had to lean over as he pumped him so he could bite his long neck. Barnaby gasped and startled as he did so, but didn't move away. He let Kotetsu sink his teeth in and let him suck so hard he left a big mark.

He would complain later, but Kotetsu knew he could cover it with makeup. He'd had to do it many times before.

“This isn't enough,” Kotetsu remarked, because it wasn't. His erection ached with neglect, and he wanted to touch himself or climb on Barnaby and use his mouth – but not yet.

Barnaby watched him warily. Kotetsu released his cock and dragged his fingers up Barnaby's stomach, tracing his muscles. He moved down to suck hard on his nipples and Barnaby grasped the back of his head, pressing him to his chest as Kotetsu teased with his tongue. He moaned Kotetsu's name as he teased his nipples into hardened little points, teeth scraping just barely.

When he'd had enough he continued tracing his fingers up, introducing two of them to Barnaby's lips. Barnaby slowly opened his mouth to let Kotetsu slide his digits in. Barnaby tongued his fingers, his tongue making circular motions around them before he closed his lips and sucked. Kotetsu pumped his fingers in and out of his mouth at a steady pace, his hips moving forward despite his attempt to hold still. He loved the sight of Barnaby's lips wrapped around him, whatever part of his body it was.

“Slick 'em up,” he told him, and momentarily felt really cool for the way he said that.

He hid a bit of a cringe as he felt the slimy coat of saliva all over his fingers, but he'd asked for it. When he felt covered, he removed his fingers and lowered them down Barnaby's body, grinning as he spread his muscular legs. Good. He learned.

Kotetsu moved his fingers down Barnaby's balls, seeking his entrance and pushing in as soon as he found it. He could have been more gentle, he supposed, but Barnaby was used to it. His fingers entered easily though Barnaby still felt nice and tight inside, squeezing around him.

Barnaby's head was leaning back again, mouth open. His body tried to move to shove against those fingers, and for a little while Kotetsu just watched. He liked the sight of Barnaby's body moving to get his fingers deeper inside, and he loved every twitch of his cock. He shook slightly too, the pleasure taking over.

When he'd tired of staring, Kotetsu leaned over again to kiss Barnaby deeply, and once again Barnaby reached for the back of his head. He kissed Kotetsu back harder, taking over as he licked and bit his lip and shoved his tongue in his mouth. Kotetsu's eyes widened in surprise, but he wasn't at all put off. He picked up the pace with his fingers and knew it had to be mild torture. Barnaby could take more than two fingers, that was a fact.

Eventually the heat surrounding his fingers and the brush of his skin on Barnaby's balls became too much. Kotetsu drew back and forced the kiss to stop, holding Barnaby down to his own pillow by his hair. Barnaby growled at him.

Kotetsu laughed at him. “What?”

“Stop holding me down like I'm prey,” Barnaby said, glaring.

“But you are.” Kotetsu stared down at him. “And you like it. Stop trying to act badass.”

“Stop trying to act cool.”

With that, Kotetsu pulled out his fingers and Barnaby growled again. Well, let him growl. His little remark was going to cost him a little. Well, Kotetsu liked to think that anyway. He knew in reality Barnaby was about to really enjoy himself even if it hurt.

Kotetsu backed down his body and got in front of him, lifting Barnaby's legs and pushing them back. Barnaby watched him. “Lube's in the nightstand. I put it in the top drawer,” he commented.

“That's nice.” Kotetsu ignored him, spreading his legs more and making Barnaby shift to deal with it. He could see the slickness where his fingers had been, and soon he was able to see the hole he was going to penetrate.

“It's easier to reach now.” Barnaby had some clear alarm in his voice.

As well he should. “Yea, I'll keep that in mind,” Kotetsu said, lining his cock up.

“Uh...Kotetsu...uh...”

Kotetsu slipped the head in and Barnaby yelped, watching him with wide eyes. Kotetsu leered back at him. “What? You've wanted to be fucked dry. You've said so.”

“Yea but-AH!” Barnaby yelled again as Kotetsu pushed in.

He pushed in slowly, not sure if a slow burn was better than sharp, fast pain. And to be fair, the dryness made it feel a little less pleasant on his dick too, but he was going through with it. Barnaby tossed his head back and forth and closed his eyes as Kotetsu seated himself deep inside him, needing to pause. Barnaby felt so good around him, he was so, SO tight, and he was once again squirming – Kotetsu was worried he'd come right away.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and counted before pulling out almost the whole way and pushing right back on. Barnaby howled. Kotetsu did it again, but faster. He kept his eyes closed because one look at Barnaby's face would undo him.

He just focused on thrusting and making it last. It felt amazing. He wanted to fuck Barnaby into the mattress. He wanted to nail him really hard and never stop. It helped that Barnaby was screaming his name every time Kotetsu pounded into his ass.

Kotetsu felt a movement below him and opened his eyes rather by accident. He saw himself planted in Barnaby, and he saw Barnaby stroking his own cock desperately, the head red and swollen and ready to go at any second. Kotetsu looked at Barnaby's face which was turned to the side. Sweat glistened on his neck and Barnaby had the back of his other hand pressed against his mouth. He was either muffling himself or biting it to cope. Kotetsu fucked him harder.

Suddenly Barnaby screamed his name again, his body rocking and shaking. Kotetsu looked down to see his orgasm erupting, come coating his fingers and his belly. His ass tightened around Kotetsu, trying to milk him. He kept going, pounding Barnaby through his orgasm and watching him cry out when it started to be too much.

Then Kotetsu came with a yell. He felt his balls pull tight and as he began his release he dropped his head down on Barnaby's chest and bit hard. He shot his load inside Barnaby as he drew blood on his chest, something he rarely did, but it felt so damn GOOD. He made a point of coming as far inside Barnaby as he could.

And when he was done, he collapsed on him, cock still buried in him. He closed his eyes as he caught his breath, cheek pressed against hot and slick skin. Barnaby's chest rose and fell rapidly as well. Neither of them made a sound for a while. There was no reason to.

When Kotetsu started to drift off he knew he had to move. He knew he had to pull out, and couldn't help feeling weirdly amused over how wet and sloppy it was to pull out, and how dry it had been going in. He avoided looking, knowing Barnaby was going to feel a lot of pain there later.

He looked up to see Barnaby watching him pull out. Barnaby looked content, but as soon as he noticed Kotetsu watching him, he put on his mock-angry face. “I'm going to be sore for hours. Thanks for that.” He could always heal with his power, but Kotetsu knew he wouldn't.

Kotetsu smirked. “Oh come on. I'll wait on you hand and foot. You know this. I hurt your ass, I help you in return.”

“No, what you're probably going to do is that little trick where you say you're putting on an ointment to make me feel better, and then you finger me for a while.”

Oops. Barnaby had him figured out. Kotetsu just shrugged. “I will. But I'll take care of you. Come on...”

“I believe you...”

“Good.” Kotetsu sighed and pulled himself up to lay next to Barnaby. He knew he should go wash off. They both should. But Barnaby was really going to hate walking. And his chest would hurt. Poor guy. Kotetsu felt weirdly proud.

And he felt good knowing their argument was done and over with. Bad days sucked.

He raised himself again as he thought about that and smiled down at Barnaby. When his partner gave him a baffled look, Kotetsu kissed his cheek and nuzzled him. “I love you Bunny. I love you so much.”

Barnaby touched his hair again, finally just gently petting him. “I love you too. But I'm going to hate you in a little while for this.”

Kotetsu laughed. “Yea yea. I'm a pain in the ass. ...Get it? GET IT?”

Barnaby pushed him clear off the bed.


End file.
